


【ggad】夜色

by dahliax



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliax/pseuds/dahliax
Summary: 现代双特工AU，非典型PWP。ad年龄28岁，为英国特工，穷苦纯情高材生。gg年龄26岁，为德国特工，富二代浪荡公子。废话超多预警，逻辑成谜预警，人物极度OOC预警。





	【ggad】夜色

**10月19日，9:25 AM。**  
      阿不思•邓布利多，看着面前梳妆镜里的人影，笃定自己一定产生了幻觉。身后年轻的特型化妆师丽莎一边动作轻柔地帮阿不思拢着那头垂至胸口的红色卷发，一边为他点上最后的暖橘色的口红。丽莎又仔细端详了下阿不思的妆容，沉思了片刻后，将阿不思的唇上厚厚地换涂了一层绯红色，然后才满意地点着头感慨道：“你可真美！”阿不思此刻并不知道，十个小时以后，有一位金发的男子也对他说了同样的一句话。他露出有些羞赧的表情，他觉得自己被装扮成这样一副模样所得到的称赞，实在无法令人愉快。阿不思摸着自己光滑的小臂，感觉还有一些不习惯，为了装扮的效果逼真，他手臂与腿部的毛发都被褪去，现如今阿不思觉得自己有些像那剔光鳞片后、快要被入锅蒸煮的鱼。  
      阿不思开始有些后悔自己为什么要留那样一头长发了，他知道他的上司评价中肯客观，没有比他更适合装扮成女人的人选了。他生平第一次，因为自己的特工生涯，开始陷入深深的忧郁之中。  
      至于为什么要变装的理由，是因为今夜的晚宴派对上，男宾客的名字都在固定的名单上，那些人是许多业内的大佬，想要混入其中并非易事，而本场晚宴却允许一位男宾携带多位女宾，说的再直白些，这样的场合没有人会邀请自己的妻子前来。  
      **10:45 AM。**  
      阿不思在去英国特工总部大楼的路上，默默在心底用六国语言吐槽了无数次这些色令智昏的男人们，然后他扭着不怎么自然的步子，拐进了部长办公室。他不知道的是，第二天总部关于“一位高挑的妙龄女郎私会部长”的流言就满天飞，至于后来那位可怜的已婚的部长大人回家后，是跪了哪里的地板就不得而知了。  
      阿不思被告知这一次的行动只有他一个人可以进入晚宴内场，其余的同僚只能在外围接应他，所以部长特别关照他行动的时候要注意安全，如有突发事件，安全为上。这位部长有个“乌鸦嘴”的绰号，所以阿不思在听到他算得上恳切的叮嘱后，眼皮不自然的跳了一下。  
**2:25 PM。**  
      阿不思坐在一辆深棕色的宾利加长款车里，因为实在无法忍受那双堪比酷刑的高跟鞋，所以将它们甩在一边。他偷偷地摸了下身下超级柔软的定制座椅的皮面，心生无限感慨，部长阁下这一次真的是下了血本。他脑中飞快地算了算自从硕士毕业后，从事特工这三年以来的收入总和，大概连他身下这米白色的真皮座椅也买不起，忍不住长长地叹了一口气。  
      车内一共四个人，负责这次行动的组长伊恩坐在左侧副驾驶的位置，阿不思坐在司机的正后方位置，其余两位同僚都是配合外围行动的。四个男人端坐在车里，气氛安静到诡异的程度，阿不思觉得自己被那填充过的胸衣勒得难受极了，拼命忍住了想去用手拉扯几下的冲动，他发觉伊恩正转过头来看着他，于是尴尬地向他挤出一个微笑。那位身材高大壮硕的组长无奈地用温和的语气对阿不思强调着：“邓布利多，你要记住，此刻起你要把自己当成一位淑女，淑女你懂吗？晚上只有你能进入宴会场地，将定位器放置妥当后就马上撤离，不要逗留，千万要记住！明白吗？”阿不思用力地点点头，表示绝对地明白了组长的意思。  
      **5:45 PM。**  
      盖勒特•格林德沃，一头灿烂的金发，加上高挑的身材、英俊的眉眼让他在人群里分外扎眼。他却因为这一身与所有富豪保镖人员相差无几的黑色西服套装，在心里默默地用德语和英语咒骂了他的特工上司一万遍，但是他今晚的身份确实就是，一位保镖。盖勒特跟着一位大腹便便的石油大亨前脚刚刚走进晚宴大厅的时候，后脚一辆深棕色的宾利加长车就在门口停下。盖勒特并没有看见一位“妙龄女郎”被另一位看起来也像是保镖的男子牵引下车的情景，那位“女郎”将脚踩在门口延伸铺展的红毯上的时候，竟然踉跄了一下，要不是旁边的人眼疾手快扶住了“她”，估计就会贻笑大方了。  
      **6:15 PM。**  
      晚宴派对正式开始，大厅里人影漫漫，觥筹交错，衣香鬓影，几乎都是些曼妙的美人。盖勒特没什么兴趣欣赏这些美景，他站在旋转而上的楼梯旁，一直不动声色地观察着大厅正门口，似乎是在等待某个人。‘三十五，三十六。’盖勒特在心里默数着，名单上的男宾已经悉数到场，在他想转身上楼的那一刻，一位高挑的“女子”走了进来，盖勒特不禁停住了脚步。  
      映入瞳孔中的影像如此美轮美奂，一头明艳的红色卷发，垂落至高耸的胸脯前，一双湛蓝宛若深海的美目，一身墨绿色的丝绒开衩长裙，腰肢纤细优美，臀部圆润挺翘。一字肩的蕾丝领口下露出雪白如玉的肌肤，修长迷人的颈项上还戴着一条同色系的宽边Choker项链，上坠一朵漆黑的玫瑰花朵，随着“女子”的走动而微微晃动着。  
      盖勒特难得地大脑空白了几秒，然后这个平日里从不祈祷的青年，在心底里由衷赞美着上帝，‘感谢主’，他居然如此默念道。  
      阿不思进入大厅的那一刻，吸引了在场很多男人火热露骨的目光，他却完全没有这个自觉，他那一刻正在和脚上那双红色高跟鞋一较高下，他拼命维持着端庄优雅的仪态，就耗尽了他大部分的力气。但是他看见了他，确切的说，只看见了他，混杂在那群人的目光交错里，分外炽热的那一抹注视。阿不思抬起睫毛浓密的眼睛，看见了那位直立着的金发青年，阿不思不得不承认，他实在是英俊极了，在对上那双桀骜不羁的眼眸的瞬间，他的心脏，确实漏跳了一拍。  
      **6:25 PM。**  
      阿不思很快镇定了下来，冷静地收回了目光。他毕竟是受过专业训练的特工，他开始不动声色地搜寻起今晚的目标人物。一楼大厅并没有发现目标，阿不思艰难地踩着高跟鞋准备上二楼去继续搜寻，竟然在楼梯的拐角与那位金发的年轻男子擦肩而过，他又忍不住望了他一眼，看见对方正带着一种耐人寻味的表情对他展露着微笑，阿不思不知道是由于本能反应，还是出于礼貌使然，他抿起形状可爱的红唇，对着男子露出一个甜美的笑靥。  
      与一楼的晚宴现场不同的是，二楼除了拥有一个摆放着许多长型沙发供人密谈的大型会客厅之外，还有四间单独的房间。阿不思尽管在某些事情上显得比较单纯些，但是此刻也想明白了这些房间的用处，他又在心底唾弃了一句后，眼睛突然一亮，他在会客厅的角落里发现了今晚的目标人物，地产大亨西蒙•施耐德。阿不思的今晚的任务就是将一个微型定位跟踪器放置到这位地产大亨的身上，听起来仿佛是件挺容易的事情，但是说这句话的人若是看到施耐德身边那数十个荷枪实弹的保镖后，估计也会像此刻的阿不思一样，笑不出来。  
      不过这位头发都秃了的地产大亨极好女色，那位身着墨绿色丝绒裙的“美女”出现在会客厅门口的时候，他就注意到了，他色眯眯地欣赏着“她”踟蹰不前的样子，侧头与一位保镖耳语了几句，一位身材高大的男人迈着大步子朝着阿不思走过来。任务似乎进行地意外的顺利，阿不思被引导至施耐德身边的时候，那个秃发的胖子一把揽住了他的细腰，阿不思显然没有料到这个恶心的老男人如此直接，笑容都僵在了脸上。但阿不思是一名优秀的特工，关键时刻他还是寻找机会将手包里的跟踪仪悄悄取出来，他刚预备将双手搭上施耐德的脖子的时候，异变陡生。“砰”，远处一声枪响，施耐德带着诡异的表情身子歪了下去，阿不思心中一紧，他知道他无论如何需要迅速撤离，在那数十名保镖转过来快要捏住他的手臂的时候，他迅猛一个下蹲，避过那些壮汉，向门口跑去。  
      阿不思低估了这双绑带高跟鞋的不配合程度，关键的时候绝对能让人疼到飙泪，而他却没有时间脱掉它们。他有些艰难地提着裙摆在走廊上跑过，当他差点被拱起的地毯拌倒的那一刻，一双男人的手稳稳地扶住了他。在阿不思还未曾作出反应，他已被男人紧拽着向着不明方向处狂奔，男子奔跑的时候飞扬的金发散开，阿不思瞬间觉得他像一只金色的大鸟在飞翔。  
      **7:25，PM。**  
      阿不思跟着男子狂奔了一路后，男子又带着他诡异地绕回二楼，两人钻进一间空房间里，锁上了房门。这个时候，那些凶神恶煞的保镖们正像没头苍蝇似的四处搜寻着，他们因为跟丢了目标而大为恼火。男子刚坐到一张背对着门口的沙发上喘着粗气，他还没来得及再休息片刻，就听到房间门口响起一阵凌乱的脚步声与大串钥匙作响的金属声。  
     “坐到我腿上来！配合我！”盖勒特言辞犀利地轻声命令道，阿不思不是非常理解这个“坐”的姿势应该是怎么样，他的表情显得有些困惑，盖勒特焦急地又强调了一遍：“张开腿，面对我，闭上嘴！”阿不思虽然不知道他到底是谁，但是好歹知道他在帮助自己，于是顺从地跨坐在男子的身上，双手自然而然地揽住了男人的脖子，他倏地想起了此刻他的“淑女”身份，好吧，这个姿势实在算不上文雅，为了活命，让淑女什么的见鬼去吧。  
      盖勒特将黑色的西装外套迅速脱下给阿不思披上，又将他的红色长发拢至外套里隐藏好，这时候门锁发出“咔嗒”转动声，阿不思感觉到一双冰凉的薄薄的嘴唇紧紧贴住了自己的唇瓣，他吃惊地睁大了美丽的双眼，这一刻他终于明白了那句“配合我”真正的含义，他只能又郁闷地闭上了双眼，听天由命吧。阿不思感受到男子吻的十分投入，他反复吮吸着自己的嘴唇，发出“啵啵”的脆响，仿佛在品尝着一块甘美的蜜糖。阿不思无论如何也想不到自己的初吻居然会在这种众目睽睽之下失去，他听着耳畔响起的嘈杂谈话声：“快走快走，和你们说了这里不会有的，谁会杀个人后还上来鬼混的！你们要害的我被老板骂了！”然后就是一阵混杂着德语英语意大利语的叫骂声骤起，又继而远离了，响起一声重重的碰门声后，那群人离开了。  
      阿不思长吁了一口气，然后睁开了眼睛，望着面前仿佛入戏太深，依然在专注地吮吸着他的唇瓣的男人，只能用手撑住他的肩膀，总算是分开了彼此。阿不思唇上口红几乎都被这个逢场作戏的吻给抹去了，他注视着与自己近在咫尺的男人，伸出了修长的手指抹了抹他自己嘴唇上沾到的绯红色唇印，意犹未尽地低声笑起来,他由衷地赞叹道：“你可真美！”阿不思觉得自己两颊发烫，想从男人的腿上站起身来，却被男人用手握住了腰部，他清晰地感觉到一根硬邦邦的大家伙就那样在他的双臀间膨胀着。阿不思顿时大窘，脸涨的通红，男人却好像一点也不介意的样子，他松开了阿不思，眨了眨眼睛，用夹杂着德语口音的英语调侃道：“抱歉，因为刚刚抱着你这样的一位大美人，所以它有些失控了，平时它还是很冷静的。”  
      盖勒特好整以暇地瞧着阿不思的脸涨的更红了，他从沙发上站起来，向后随意地捋了捋散落在前额的金发，继续说道：“看在我救了你的份上，能告诉我你的名字吗，美人？”阿不思无法再保持沉默了，他用着听上去尽可能平淡无波的声音回答道：“非常感谢你救了我，还有，我不是女人，请你不要再这样戏弄我。”盖勒特一点也没有显露出惊讶的表情，他愉快地纠正着阿不思的说法：“原来在你们英国人的眼里，美人是等于女人的？我可从来没有说过你是女人，美人。”  
      **8:15 PM。**  
      阿不思端坐在一辆黑色的迈巴赫里，他也不知道为什么就稀里糊涂地跟着这个言语轻薄的男人上了车。他在沉默地思考了片刻之后，给自己找出了几个实属正当的理由。  
      其一，他们在离开晚宴场地的时候，是沿着屋后的泳池边的路线，竟然被一位施耐德的黑衣保镖发现了。然后盖勒特把保镖一拳揍到了泳池里，那壮汉在掉落的一瞬间居然伸手将阿不思拽倒了，盖勒特死死地拉住阿不思，又给了这个倒霉的男人狠狠一脚。在这电光火石的几十秒时间里，阿不思成功地扭伤了脚，裙子也完美地被撕了个大口子，他变得无法单独行动。其二，就是在内场里发生混乱的时刻，外围的组长伊恩在听到枪响后，知道情况有变，当机立断冲进内场接应阿不思。而那两位本来应该在外围原地待命的同僚，在迟迟没有等到组长和阿不思一起出来后，也一头闯入了大厅。最后的结果就是，当那位穿着破烂的墨绿色丝绒裙的美人，被一位金发的英俊男子搀扶着一瘸一拐走出来的时候，后门外空无一人，只剩下阿不思的那一头红色长发被风吹得凌乱无比。  
  **9:19 PM。**  
      阿不思平躺在一张沙发床上，窗外路灯的光亮隐隐约约透了进来，他的右脚脚踝又红又肿，盖勒特正蹲在一旁，用冰袋与喷雾为他做着应急护理。尽管盖勒特的动作已经算得上十分轻柔了，但是阿不思仍然“嘶嘶”倒抽着凉气，他明白他现在哪里都去不了了，可能在这个小小的临时公寓里暂住一晚才是明智的选择。  
      盖勒特凝视着白色沙发床上的阿不思，他一分钟前刚拒绝了他要求自己去浴室洗脸的请求，实际情况是，阿不思现在平稳站立都成困难，更何况是走动了。盖勒特用沾过温水的白色毛巾，缓缓将阿不思脸上早就花了的妆容擦拭干净，从下巴一直到额头，一张清秀俊美的脸庞就那样在橘色的光线下泛着朦胧的微光，浓密的睫毛在毛巾擦过的时候轻微地颤抖着，那双蔚蓝色的眼眸正在害羞地闪烁着，打量着，他显然不习惯被人如此对待。  
      阿不思的父母早亡，还有个住在特殊治疗中心的小妹妹。他从小时候起就学会独自生活，照顾自己，他习惯了对人体贴入微，习惯了让人依赖，他不知道这种被温柔以待的感觉竟然如此美好。他看见头顶上的金发男子突然收起那副轻浮邪气的浪荡表情，无比认真地盯着阿不思的双眼，下意识地用德语喃喃道：“我一定在梦中见过你。”那时候他们两人的脸庞距离只有几公分，他们就这样注视着彼此，阿不思甚至可以听到盖勒特均匀的呼吸声，温热的气息喷在他的脸上，有点发痒。阿不思觉得那一刻自己一定是鬼迷心窍了，他伸出鲜红的小舌尖，极轻极快地舔了一下盖勒特的嘴唇，他看见金发的男人眼睛里的瞳孔瞬间一缩。阿不思的脸被一双大手捧住，一个又一个吻落下来，他们正反交错着脸颊热吻着，彼此都将鼻尖的棱角抵住下巴的线条，两条红舌交替着进出彼此的嘴唇，唇瓣挤压空气发出脆响声，宛如两只互相舔舐的猫咪在做游戏。  
      **9:45 PM。**  
     “你知道你现在已经无法全身而退了吗？”盖勒特轻轻喘着，将阿不思身上的丝绒裙子脱下来，然后将透明丝袜也褪了下来，他一边轻抚着他白皙的腿部肌肤，一边赞叹道：“你的皮肤好光滑……我第一眼看到你的时候，就想像着你在我身下的样子。”阿不思两颊通红地小声抱怨着：“不要再说了，你可真是大言不惭。”盖勒特顺着阿不思的长腿往上摸索着，摸至他大腿根部的时候碰到一个用胶布贴紧的薄型突起物，将它扯了下来，用三根手指一把捏碎了。阿不思被这个举动吓了一跳，他不满地问道：“你为什么要这么做？这样子的话别人就找不到我了啊！”盖勒特将阿不思身上最后的遮挡褪去，他用指尖捏起他线条柔美的下巴：“我就是要让他们找不到你，等过了今晚再说。宝贝，张开腿。”  
      阿不思紧紧阖着双目，不敢直视着身上的男人，直到他感觉到一根无比黏腻的手指捅进了自己的身体里，他无声地张开了嘴，痛苦地蹙起眉心。盖勒特一边缓慢地用中指在花芯里顶入复而抽出，一边不可思议地低语道：“你真紧，太紧了……难道你从来没有过？”阿不思强忍着不适感从牙缝里挤出两个字：“没有。”他听到盖勒特深深地吸了一口气，无比恳切地用德语说道：“那真是我最大的荣幸，能成为你的第一个男人，你这辈子永远都不可能忘了我。”  
      盖勒特一手捏住阿不思雪白的颈部，用嘴唇在上面柔柔地啄吻着，然后用湿热的舌尖扫过粉嫩的乳尖，惹得阿不思喘息更重了。盖勒特眼神炽热地盯着身下的青涩美人，在他熟练又温柔的爱抚下，将身体一会儿绷紧，一会儿蜷起，那头柔软的红色长发铺陈在纯白的床单上，被那些动作拉扯地凌乱极了，活脱脱一副任人蹂躏的温软模样。盖勒特情不自禁地俯低了脸，小口小口咬着阿不思柔嫩的耳垂低语着：“不要怕，我会很温柔的，把你自己交给我吧，我想要你。”  
      **10:15 PM。**  
      阿不思觉得此刻全身上下都应该布满了盖勒特留下的吻痕与齿印，那些不厌其烦的爱抚，时而温存缠绵，时而狂暴激烈，还有情难自已地用英语德语混杂着吐露出的情话与脏话。当阿不思感觉自己被盖勒特翻转过来的时候，他知道他准备进入自己了。一根滚烫的粗长凶器贴上了阿不思高耸的臀峰，先前只是徐徐地蹭着那隐秘的入口，这种将入不入的状态真的快把人逼疯了，阿不思按捺不住扭了扭他的臀部，回蹭着那根火热的楔子。“啊……”在被异物顶入的一瞬间，阿不思将线条分明的背部弓起来，头部向前高高地仰起，双手拽紧了床面，半弧形的挺翘的臀部上紧紧贴着另一个臀部。盖勒特整个人覆盖在阿不思的背上，他一手揽着阿不思的肩部，一手将阿不思那头长长的卷发轻轻拨到一边，用嘴唇贴上那优美的后颈嘬吸着，腰部轻轻地耸动着。两个人已经完完全全紧贴在一起，肌肤相触，身体嵌合。欲望似海浪般汹涌，又像火焰般热烈，两个人的身体卷曲起相似的弧度，高高低低，起起落落，分离，贴合，再分离，再贴合。  
     “嗯……嗯……”阿不思难耐地咬住下唇，下身的酥麻感逐渐蔓延至全身，他被身后男人持续的撞击弄的头昏脑胀。在一阵止不住的颤抖后，阿不思发现自己的腹部被打湿了，濡湿的感觉让他不知所措，他茫然地伸出手摸了一下自己的小腹。盖勒特一直关注着阿不思的反应，他在他的背后笑起来：“放轻松点，甜心，这没什么，你只是射精了，看来我做的还不赖。”阿不思窘迫地只想像鸵鸟一般将脑袋深埋进床里，可是他圆润的臀部还翘得高高的，被盖勒特一下又一下不停地侵犯着。男人用虎口环掐着阿不思颀长的颈部，强势地将这张彻底沉溺沦陷的脸庞侧转过来，好与其接吻。盖勒特贪婪地吸吮着这朵玫瑰初绽的馨香，攫取着这个纯净美妙的精魂，他原本只求一夜风流，可是却渐渐生出了别的念头。  
        **10:25 PM。**  
       伦敦的特工总部大楼十楼，还亮着灯，伊恩耷拉着脑袋，站在部长办公室里挨训。  
      “你们三个人，有三个人啊！居然把邓布利多一个大活人弄丢了？！现在才来告诉我追踪信号断了，早干什么去了！”部长阁下气的差点要掀桌子。“任务失败，目标死亡也算了，你们竟然把我好不容易骗来的高材生都弄丢了！都是饭桶，一群白痴！找不到人就别再回来！滚！”部长大人咆哮着。  
      伊恩和那两位同僚走出大楼的时候，显得沮丧又愤怒，估计他们今晚都无法入眠吧。  
      **11:45 PM。**  
      手提电脑的屏幕在夜色中泛着微微的蓝光，屏幕上是一份关于某位特工的个人档案，那一头长至胸口的红色卷发分外引人注目。  
      盖勒特合上电脑，走到床沿坐下，他将手指插入红色卷曲的发丝里慢慢梳理着、拨弄着，他望着那平稳起伏的光洁背部，在上面落下一个虔诚的吻痕。“很高兴认识你，阿不思。宝贝，晚安。”男人用德语说道。  
      **10月20日，9:15 AM。**  
      阿不思是在一个肌肉线条分明的男人胸口醒来的，他的手还紧紧揽着阿不思的细腰。两个人都是一丝未挂，仅有一条薄薄的绒毯盖住腰腹的位置。他觉得这一切真是太疯狂了，突然生出了‘我是谁？我在哪里？我做了什么？’这样的奇怪念头。  
      正在阿不思胡思乱想的时候，男人在睡梦中咕哝了一句不知道是德语还是英语的句子，翻了个身从背后抱住了阿不思，将他的脸庞埋在红色的长发里。阿不思露出一个有些忧伤的微笑来，用手指来来回回抚摸着那环住腰部的手臂。他闭上了双眼，‘天亮了，要说再见了’，他仿佛在心底对着自己说道。  
      **10月27日，11:25 AM。**  
      当门铃响起来的时候，阿不思正在厨房里炖着一锅番茄牛腩汤。盖勒特那张标致的脸出现在阿不思视线里的时候，他简直以为自己产生了幻觉。  
      “美人，好久不见。我觉得已经一个礼拜了，你也应该开始想我了。”盖勒特拖着一个黑色拉杆箱毫不客气地走进了客厅，他那双灰蓝色的眸子洋溢着欢快的神情。  
       “你那日不告而别，真是狠心，我希望你今后可以好好补偿我。”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> gg所有在文中没有标明德语的对话，说的都是英语。  
> ad设定会六国语言，包括德语。


End file.
